


Online Chat

by fragiledrug



Series: Memes [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, RP log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, you've decided to sit down and hang out in an internet chat room. There are many other people there with you, and now you just have to see if you can strike up a conversation of interest. You type in something to see if it flags anyone's interest. Is it something insightful, or just a veiled and guarded "Hello". Or maybe you love meeting you people and you want to kick the conversation off yourself? Has someone said something that intrigues your, or do you maybe just appreciate their choice of username? Will you meet someone friendly, or just downright strange? Or perhaps you're the strange one and some unsuspecting person on the other end of the internet is in for an interesting chat... You may even already know the person and find yourself logged into the same chatroom.</p><p>Either way, you're online and talking to someone via a computer screen. Where that goes, it's up to you. Will it fall dead in the water, or will it lead to a desire to meet in person? You don't have the luxury of face-to-face interaction, so the conversation is just that... and will be whatever you make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Chat

**Author's Note:**

> More unrepentant crack. A case of mistaken identity. Jim (http://thetisfortenacious.dreamwidth.org) is mine; Tony (http://unsuitable.dreamwidth.org) is not.
> 
> Jim = CaptainFineAss  
> Tony = MeAndMyStuff

**CaptainFineAss** is now online

 **MeAndMyStuff** : ...Did you let Barton tamper with your chat settings again?

 **CaptainFineAss** : ...um, no?

 **MeAndMyStuff** : Okay, I'm guessing either you're not who I thought you were, or I'm gonna look out the window and see winged swine.

 **CaptainFineAss** : that's probably a good guess because i have no idea who barton is. spoiler alert: they don't fly. i've checked several times.

 **MeAndMyStuff** : A friend of the friend I thought you were who enjoys taking advantage of his lack of technological prowess. And if you were who I thought you were, and the other guy wasn't involved? There would definitely be flying pigs, no question.

 **CaptainFineAss** : gotcha. so i have to assume this technology challenged friend is a captain of some sort with a fine ass?

 **MeAndMyStuff** : I would never say that to his face, but yes.

 **CaptainFineAss** : and here i thought i was a unique snowflake in that.

 **MeAndMyStuff** : You're unique in the sense that I can guarantee you he would never voluntarily use that as a descriptor?

 **CaptainFineAss** : not even if you got him really drunk?

 **MeAndMyStuff** : He's pretty much impossible to get drunk, but I would go out on a limb and say _not even if you got him so stoned he didn't know where his nose was_.

 **CaptainFineAss** : impossible to get drunk? yikes. i got a friend like that. crazy metabolism or something.

 **MeAndMyStuff** : That is actually exactly it! Clearly you understand my pain.

 **CaptainFineAss** : oh my god, right? how much would it suck to not be able to get drunk?

 **MeAndMyStuff** : Almost as much as being the drunk guy being lectured by Captain Sobriety.

 **CaptainFineAss** : ugh, yes. i'm totally going to start calling spock that. maybe not like, directly to his face, but...

 **MeAndMyStuff** : Steve actually is a Captain, and I have actually called him that. Strangely he didn't seem to appreciate it-- some people are so sensitive.


End file.
